


A Little Stumble

by judyhard1ng



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Idiots in Love, Sex Pollen, love pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judyhard1ng/pseuds/judyhard1ng
Summary: Hearing her voice, Tasha blinked a few times. Why had she stopped? She swiveled to face the city and then back to Deanna, glancing between the two before saying, “Deanna? Are you feeling alright?” She tried to ignore a slight stuffiness inside her head. She was a security officer, and she had to make sure Deanna got to the city safe.-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xAfter Deanna activates a plant on an away mission, the pollen that they inhale changes how Tasha and Deanna see each other.For Trektober Day 9: Sex/Love Pollen!
Relationships: Deanna Troi/Tasha Yar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Trektober 2020





	A Little Stumble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesarosperiod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesarosperiod/gifts).



> hey babes! today i am calling out to the highly underrated troisha stans. this fic really let me explore tasha's nature before they were both corrupted, and i loved writing it! i was laughing for a long time. make sure to wear your mask and have a snack!
> 
> <3 heath

“Unfortunately due to the society’s protective nature, they will not let down their shields. We will be beaming you down as close as possible to the city.”

Deanna and Tasha nodded their affirmations before being swallowed in glittering light. When they beamed down to the planet, Deanna was almost shocked. There were almost no emotions she could sense besides Tasha’s. It was as if the protection of the city somehow included some kind of emotional wall, a kind that required very powerful telepaths.

Tasha noticed her frowning and said, “Deanna, is something wrong?” 

Deanna glanced at her and said, “I know you’re here to protect me, but a frown won’t kill anybody.” She then smiled to show she was joking and said, ‘There’s just some interesting emotional readings down here.” 

Tasha indicated the city ahead and said, “Well, let’s get some answers.” The two began to walk, admiring the planet in comfortable silence. There were a few sparsely dotted trees with low hanging purple leaves on strands, not dissimilar to willow trees. The ground was mostly short, dense bushes with long vines and roots crawling over them like spider legs.

There were animals somewhere cooing and making trilling noises of all kinds. Deanna was looking off to the side trying to spot one of these animals when she tripped on some bumpy ground, landing hard on a root. 

Tasha looked back and said, “Deanna?” Deanna smiled before she heard a crackling noise behind her. She took a few steps towards Tasha instinctively before looking back to see one of the roots she had stepped on writhing back and forth, snapping the branches and brushing the leaves of the bushy undergrowth. 

Tasha leapt in front of her, one arm drawn around Deanna’s abdomen as she pointed her phaser at the root. “Tasha, I’m sure it’s fine.” The overwhelming desire for her safety inside Tasha’s head had her a bit taken aback, and she couldn’t think of anything else to say as she peered over Tasha’s shoulder at the yellow leaves that were hissing on the root. 

  
  


Tasha started to lower her phaser when a cloud of shining dust lifted from all the leaves and clouded around them, causing Tasha to sneeze as Deanna tried to bat the pollen away. Tasha managed to fire her phaser into the air, burning away some of the particles and causing the rest to dissipate into the air.

Deanna’s head felt a little cloudy, like part of her brain had been turned into feathers. She rubbed her eyes a little and glanced at Tasha, who was looking at leaves. She turned to Deanna and said, “It seems like the plant triggered some kind of defense mode. Lying low on the ground to feed makes them vulnerable, so it probably just attacked us. If you start to feel bad in any kind of way, let me know. I’ll do the same.”

She met Deanna’s eyes, and Deanna nodded with a reassuring smile. Tasha returned it and tucked her phaser into her pocket. “I think if we’re careful, I won’t be needing this.” She winked at Deanna and started to forge forward, Deanna rushing to keep in stride.

Tasha was naturally faster than her having longer legs, and Deanna naturally fell behind as she admired those legs. Tasha had a great figure, in fact-the uniform made her look like a carved goddess, her soft blonde hair cut short in the back, leaving Deanna stretching her fingers out to touch it-she looked at her hand. What was she doing?

Her head had started to feel a little more cloudy, but she took a few centering breaths to try and make the feeling fade. This was still very early on in their posting, and she didn’t want to let the ship down.

Tasha turned to see Deanna with her hand halfway raised, staring at her. Tasha stopped moving to stare back. Deanna’s eyes were a pure black, but not the hard black of space. They seemed to have a softness to them, reflecting a small glare from the sun that caught in her long eyelashes and sent speckles of dancing light across her cheeks, which looked slightly pink. Her lips were slightly parted, a confused look starting to come over her face. She said quietly, “Tasha?”

Hearing her voice, Tasha blinked a few times. Why had she stopped? She swiveled to face the city and then back to Deanna, glancing between the two before saying, “Deanna? Are you feeling alright?” She tried to ignore a slight stuffiness inside her head. She was a security officer, and she had to make sure Deanna got to the city safe.

She motioned Deanna forward and turned, trying to slow down her pace to let the woman fall in line with her. She said, “So, do you have any plans?” It wasn’t exactly a brilliant question, but Tasha was so focused on trying to look where she was going that she didn’t have any other ideas.

“Mmm, yeah, probably just, you know, talk.” Deanna mumbled before giggling. She grabbed Tasha’s elbow and linked their arms together, looking up at Tasha. She leaned into the blonde woman and whispered, “And I have a beautiful woman to protect me.” She laughed again and stumbled slightly, jostling the pair. Her head had started to feel even fuzzier, but she didn’t mind. She was safe with Tasha, right?

Tasha looked at Deanna and grinned, tucking some her black curls behind her ears. She felt her mouth go dry and said hoarsely, “Yep.” Her heart was racing and she turned and promptly tripped, the two falling to the ground and Deanna landing basically on top of Tasha. The two stared at each other, both of their faces burning.

“Tasha, you’re sweating a lot,” Deanna murmured. She started to wipe the sweat off of Tasha’s temples with her thumb as Tasha’s eyes caught on Denna’s collarbone, which was slightly shiny with sweat as well. 

“I’m…” She swallowed and said, “Fine.” Deanna stood up and said, “I’m starting to feel really hot, too. Unzip my uniform a little?” She turned her back against Tasha, backing up practically into her. Having her presence, her body, close to her own, felt exhilarating, and she wanted to grip Tasha’s hips and grind against...she shook her head and wiped sweat from her brow.

Tasha gazed at the short woman in front of her. They were so close they were almost glued together, Deanna’s body radiating heat that matched the burning sensation deep in her stomach. She fumbled with the zipper, breathing heavily as she drew it about half way down Deanna’s back.

Deanna felt Tasha’s breath against her neck, her hairs standing on end as Tasha’s fingers brushed lightly against her bare skin, the two subconsciously having moved even closer together. The air on her back cooled her down slightly, and she turned to face Tasha, their bodies nwo with mere centimeters of space. She stepped back to look up a little and whispered, “Aren’t you hot in that thing?”

“Mmm,” Tasha nodded, “So hot.” Deanna placed a hand on Tasha’s shoulder, trailing it over to the zipper slowly, biting her lip as she looked into Tasha’s eyes. Tasha nodded silently and Deanna pulled the zipper down over Tasha’s breasts and her breath hitched. She managed to say, “Feel better?” but the force behind saying something to end the moment made her exhausted. Tasha nodded and took a few steps, her eyes on the city.

She lifted her foot but her body refused, her heart hammering as she turned back to face Deanna, who was giving her a sly smile and tugging at her uniform sleeves. Tasha took the few steps back hastily and grabbed Deanna, pulling her into her body by her shoulders roughly and kissing her, Deanna’s mouth immediately opening and their tongues dancing as Tasha walked Deanna into a tree, the two jolting slightly before Deanna gasped and pushed Tasha back.

She strained to see her back, where some red marks had appeared from the bark on the tree scratching her. Tasha could not help but giggle, and Deanna began to laugh as well, spinning the pair around and pressing Tasha’s back against the tree, as she had a uniform covering her back still. She leaned up into another kiss, their lips meeting urgently and their bodies pressed against each other, sweat trickling down her exposed back.

The salt stung her scratches slightly, but she ignored it as Tasha’s hands encircled her upper thighs, lifting her up. Deanna intwined her legs around Tasha’s hips, feeling Tasha’s muscular arms pressed against her waist, the two breaking to breathe only slightly before Deanna dove to Tasha’s neck, sucking on her skin gently as she slid one hand into Tasha’s unzipped uniform, her palm sliding over Tasha’s breasts and applying slight pressure.

Tasha moaned against her hair and nibbled Deanna’s ear before finding her lips again and kissing her deeply. The two let their tongues weave together as Deanna slid her fingers under Tasha’s bra, playing with the skin and sighing. The two broke apart again and Deanna pointed at a patch of grass with no roots on it. Tasha yanked her rather hard over to the grass, pulling her uniform down to her thighs. 

She then stripped as well, before pulling Deanna to the ground on top of her and wrapping her into another kiss. Deanna’s hands trailed up Tasha’s thighs until they slid into her underwear, Tasha breaking the kiss to arch her back and moan loudly. Neither of them heard the jingle of Tasha’s communicator.

On the Enterprise, Picard tried Tasha’s communicator for a third time before shaking his head at Will. Will frowned and shifted in his seat slightly. While Deanna and him weren’t really a thing, he was still highly concerned for her safety on such a secretive planet.

Picard said, “Hail them, Mr. Worf.” The leader of the city appeared on their screen, and Picard said, “My away team has failed to report back. They should be at the city by now. Do you have them?”

The leader glanced off the screen and then shook their head at Picard. “We have not seen them.” 

Picard narrowed his eyes and stood. “You said your planet was safe. Where are they?” The leader looked off the screen again, this time his eyes roving back and forth rapidly. Picard tugged his uniform down and said, “Is there something you neglected to mention?”

“No! No,” the leader said hastily. “There was an invasive root species that started to take over the south side of the city, but we thought we contained it. They beamed in to the east, the roots shouldn’t be there, I swear we weren’t lying to you about anything.”

Picard said, “And what are the effects of these roots?”

The leader cleared his throat uncomfortably and said, “If inhaled, they release excessive amounts of oxytocin, vasopressin, and dopamine into the blood system. We swear we had contained it.” 

Picard wasn’t quite sure what the first two were, but he knew dopamine was mostly connected to happiness. He knew that extreme giddiness led to poor decisions and he said, “Is that dangerous?”

The leader shook his head. “All other lifeforms are peaceful and the terrain is safe. They’ll be physically fine. But if the pollen stays in their systems for too long, the brain functions will begin to stop as they try to source enough hormones to combat the ones that the pollen continues to produce. I suggest they are taken back to your ship. We do not have sufficient medical knowledge to remove it safely from another species.”

Picard nodded, about to order an away team, when the leader leaned towards his screen and whispered, “You should probably send someone...less sensitive. The pollen tends to have...intimate effects on people.”

Will’s eyebrows raised as Picard grumbled to himself and said, “Data, I want you to locate Deanna and Tasha and get them to sickbay as soon as possible.” Data nodded and headed off the bridge.

~~~~~~~

Data had been walking for a little while, calling both of their names periodically when someone yelled back, “Data, over here!” Deanna stood from behind some bushes, wearing no clothes with her hair surrounding her head like a black lion’s mane. She laughed and said, “Tasha, Data’s gonna join us!” Data heard more laughter and Tasha stood as well, clutching Deanna’s arms and beckoning Data over.

Data knew that the chemicals from the pollen were ones that increased human sexuality and happiness, and he walked over to them very matter of factly and said, “We are going back to the Enterprise.” 

Tasha laughed and tugged on his sleeve, saying, “Come on Data, have fun!” She started to kiss his neck and Data moved away, but she just laughed and kissed Deanna, pulling the woman against her. Data was confused as to how the two felt so comfortable with him. While he knew the pollen was strong, it had been his understanding that humans like Tasha tended to be very hesitant about removing clothes in front of people who they did not feel romantic attraction to.

He then realized that to beam aboard, he had to get their combadges back on, and to respect their privacy he realized he had to somehow convince them to put their clothes back on. He picked up Tasha’s uniform and held it out, saying “Tasha, please don your uniform.” Tasha continued to kiss Deanna, so he raised his voice and said, “Tasha, if you dress, you will find more people to”--he mimicked her words-- “have fun with.”    
  


Tasha looked at him and clapped her hands with delight, taking her uniform from in and trying to put it on, missing the leg with her foot at least three times while Deanna laughed at her. Data presented Deanna with her uniform and Deanna also dressed, the two beginning to exchange nose and forehead kisses as Data said, “Three to beam up. Directly to sickbay.”

  
  


The three materialized in sickbay and Tasha and Deanna gasped seeing Beverly and two nurses waiting. “Hiiiii,” Tasha sighed, reaching for one of the nurses. 

Beverly stepped towards the two with a hypospray and Deanna said, “Beverly! Your hair is really bright.” She pulled Beverly into a small kiss and let her go again, giggling. Beverly looked rather flustered before she pressed the hypospray against the two women, causing them to slump against each other. She cleared her throat and began instructing her nurses to set up the biobeds.

As they did so, she turned to Data and said, “Well, some away missions are more fun than others, aren’t they, Data?” She said.

Data tilted his head and looked at the two women, who did not seem to be having fun. He then recalled all he had seen and said, “Doctor, you have just used what is known as a ‘euphemism,’ correct?”

Beverly stared at him before chuckling and saying, “Yes Data. Thank you for returning them. And if I were you, I wouldn't mention this to anyone else.” She flashed Data a wink and moved to start the operation, leaving Data blinking in the middle of sickbay before eventually turning and heading back to his post.

**Author's Note:**

> 5 songs while I wrote this fic:
> 
> The Dreaming by Kate Bush  
> The Umbrella Academy by Jeff Russo  
> Toy by Netta  
> Brainwash yyrr Face by Baio  
> Come and Play (Masquerade) from Eurovision: The Story of Fire Saga


End file.
